


Eleven Pipers Piping

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Baker Derek, Christmas fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a major crush on the guy who works in a baking display at the local bakery. There might be signs that the guy likes him too but Stiles misses them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Pipers Piping

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven of my 12 Day's of Christmas inspired series. I can't believe we're almost finished! How crazy. And look, I managed to work in Christmas to this one! Aren't you proud of me.

If there was one thing Stiles was sure of, it was that his ass was going to get so fast if he kept up like he was. You see, he had a weakness and that weakness was Christmas cookies. They were delicious and pretty and made him feel like he was inhaling Christmas cheer. But that wasn't the only reason he loved them so much, no, he also loved them because of the guy who made them.

The bakery across the street from his office had opened up a display for Christmas. There was a glass window and you could watch at the baker made the cookies, all the way from mixing the batter to rolling them out to putting the final touches on them with frosting or icing sugar or whatever. At first he'd merely been curious and had gone to check it out after hearing Scott and Lydia gushing about it, but when he'd gone to check it out, that's when he became hooked.

He blamed it all on the baker who worked behind the window. You see, he was gorgeous. He looked more like he should be a model than a baker. He was one of two bakers who worked in there but it was him that Stiles was there to see. Boyd was the other baker who worked the window and Stiles knew him, he was Erica's boyfriend and Erica worked the front so Stiles had known her for a while and through that had known Boyd. But this gorgeous specimen of a man he had never met before.

Erica informed him his name was Derek. He was kind of grouchy, he sometimes even glared at customers through the window as he worked. He gave a little twitch whenever someone, usually kids, tapped on the glass, so Erica had written up a sign that said _please do not tap on the glass, it scares our baker_ and put it up whenever Derek was in there. He hated the sign, he glared at the back of it where it pressed against the glass, on the outside of it so he was unable to take it down, but Erica simply cackled and put it up happily. The whole thing made Stiles even more smitten with him.

A lot of times Stiles had to stop himself from spending the whole day at the bakery on days Derek was working. If he did stay all day he knew he'd end up with his nose pressed against the window like an idiot. He had a feeling he annoyed the hell out of him whenever he was there though, because he seemed to glare even more when he noticed Stiles was there, and a lot of times the cookies came out burnt because he was too busy glaring at Stiles to pay enough attention to the cookies.

"Stiles, my friend, I see you're back. For the _third_ time today." Erica said with a smirk on her face, sidling up next to him. Stiles blushed but nodded.

"Are you guys putting crack in the cookies or something?" He joked, chuckling nervously. She chuckled, her eyes sliding over to the window that he was studiously ignoring while she was standing next to him, and grinned brightly.

"Oh admit it. You come here for the eye candy." She said, pressing closer to him. He blushed even more because yes, that was true, but he hadn't expected to be called out on it. "I'm flattered, sweetie, but I'm taken." She told him, making his eyes widen. Whatever had given her the idea that he came to get a close up view of _her_ he didn't know because she knew he knew she wasn't single, but he needed to rectify that. Boyd was big and muscly and could probably break him like a twig. He was usually a friendly guy, a little quiet, kind of sassy, but friendly. He doubted he would still be friendly if he thought Stiles wanted to get into his girlfriends pants.

"I, no it's not... I don't know where you..." He was not proud of his stammering but when he'd like to see anyone else respond any other way.

"Although, if you wanted to _join us_ , I'm sure Boyd could be persuaded." Erica continued at a purr, acting as though he hadn't even spoken. Stiles choked on absolutely nothing and went bright red in shock. 

He was about to respond, to clear up the misunderstanding, when loud clanging came from behind him, from behind the window. Derek had dropped a whole tray of cookies and was glaring in their direction as though it was their fault he'd dropped them and ruined a whole batch. Erica chuckled in his ear and took a step back, out of his personal space.

"I'm _kidding_ , Stiles." She assured him and Stiles nodded but he was caught in a stare off with Derek.

"Uh huh. Cool." He said, watching Derek raise a hand and start waving him over. No, wait, it was Erica he was calling over, not Stiles at all.

Erica ruffled his hair as she passed him to walk into the little room Derek was occupying. The two of them talked for a while, looking either like they were arguing or putting on some weird pantomime because Erica kept laughing and Derek kept glaring. Derek handed something to her, saying something seriously, and Erica took it from him, laughing the whole time. She made a beeline directly for Stiles again when she was back in the main shop and handed him the cookie in her hand. "This is for you. Derek wants you to have it." She said with a smirk. 

For a moment he wondered if it was one of the ones Derek had dropped and that getting him to eat it was his revenge. Then he thought it might be poisoned but shook that off as a ridiculous. Derek was staring at him with intense eyebrows so Stiles shoved the cookie in his mouth in one bite and chewed it hurriedly, not wanting to offend him by not eating the cookie. Derek looked almost... disappointed, which confused the heck out of Stiles. What else could he have wanted from him if it wasn't to eat the damn cookie?

If he hadn't been so quick to shove it in his mouth he might have noticed that Derek had frosted _will you go out with me_ onto it.

The next day Stiles snuck back into the bakery in it's busiest time, huddling in amongst the crowd watching Derek do his intricate piping on the gingerbread house he was making while waiting for a batch of cookies to cool enough to work on. He glanced up and seemed to have his eyes magnetized to find Stiles because they went right to him. The glare came back on his face, either that or he was suddenly constipated, and then he hurried over to the cooling cookies and hurried to bring them over to work on them, continually sliding his eyes up to Stiles as he worked.

Hearts were kind of weird to have on cookies for Christmas, but if that's what Derek wanted to do he wasn't going to point out how weird it was.

He came back later that day, needing both a sugar hit and a Derek hit, and Erica immediately pressed a cookie into his hand. Derek was focusing extra hard on the cookies he was suddenly working on and Stiles realized it must be really hot in that room because his ears were red. 

He was too busy watching Derek when he thought he wouldn't notice that he missed the message written on the cookie as he ate it. 

_I like your eyes._

A couple of days later, Derek was back on shift so Stiles made the trek back to the bakery. There was a gingerbread Christmas tree set up front and center inside Derek's little window, frosted green with little colorful blobs to look like baubles. Written in frosting on the board underneath it were the words _you're cute_. Stiles thought it was sweet and whoever had ordered it was adorable. Derek was busy making up another batch of cookies so didn't notice Stiles was there. Stiles stayed to ogle for a little bit before buying a few cookies off of Erica, who was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, before heading back to work.

He didn't get a chance to go back to the bakery that day so he headed back the next day instead. He thought that frosting the cookies to say _be my Christmas present_ was cute and tried to buy some for Scott to give to Lydia but Erica stared at him like he was an idiot and told him that it was the only one, saying it in a completely weird tone. He shrugged, bought a cute little snowman cookie instead, and headed back to the office to give the other one to Scott to give to Lydia.

Later that day he headed back to the bakery and Erica had a bag of cookies waiting for him, giving him kind of a bitch face, which he did not understand at all. He wanted to stay to ogle Derek some more, even though Derek was glaring at him again (though he liked that just as much as any other way Derek looked) but he got a message from work, needing him back immediately. 

When he got back to work he handed out the cookies and threw the bag away. Missing the words _you don't even like me do you?_ that was scrawled onto the bag in Derek's handwriting.

The next day there were letters spelled out on the cookies. _g o o u t w i t h m e_ but of course, he didn't notice that either.

Later that day he had _stop sucking on that straw like that, I can't concentrate_ scrawled on his bag because he spent half an hour at the bakery, drinking out of a straw while staring at Derek as he burned tray after tray of cookies. He must have been furious with himself because he was bright red the whole time. Scott stole the bag from out of his hands, making him not see the note.

After that it was hearts again but this time there were little S's and D's frosted inside them.

Then it was a cookie with the words _fuck me_ frosted onto it, which Stiles shoved in his mouth so fast he missed it, having missed lunch and being starving.

Finally, _finally_ he walked in and found that there were cookies spread out along the workbench, right in front of the window. There was a letter frosted on each and every one of them, spelling something out. This time he saw it. It was kind of hard to miss. 

_Stiles, go out with me please._

His eyes widened and he looked hurriedly up at Derek. The baker was blushing, staring at him intensely, in that way that Stiles had always thought was glaring at him. He licked his suddenly dry lips and let out a series of jerky nods. A brilliant grin spread out over Derek's face and he walked out of the room, coming to a stop in front of him.

"I thought you were never going to see them." He said, confusing Stiles because he had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm not good at this type of thing." He added, looking down at the ground.

"Really? Could have fooled me." He told him, grinning brightly.

And Derek did tell him. On their first date. He told him about all the failed cookie pick up attempts, told him about all of the notes he'd scrawled on his bags.

Two years later, Stiles was sure it was revenge when his attempts at proposing via cookie were eaten without even a glance. Four times. When Derek finally saw it and learnt how many attempts he'd had he'd laughed, after saying yes of course, and said "well just be glad it was only four, not eleven."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Stiles. *shakes head*
> 
> I'm craving a cookie now. Sorry if this was so sugary it gave you cavities. You can blame me when you see your dentist but I take no financial responsibility. 
> 
> The eleven was Derek's eleven attempts to get Stiles to notice/go out with him and the pipers piping is Derek piping on the cookies :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
